Supermarket
by GabiihStephanie
Summary: Dean, Sam e Amelia moram juntos. Ela e Sam estão juntos e tem sido uma boa coisa ter um lugar para voltar depois dos trabalhos. Mas Dean se sente um pouco sozinho e, em um dia comum no supermercado, o passado bate à sua porta, lembrando-o de uma parte de sua vida. Uma ótima parte de sua vida.


**Supermarket**

- Não, eu te amo mais – Sam disse, beijando o rosto da morena suavemente.

- Se você diz – Ela rolou os olhos e depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

- Eu juro que vou vomitar, se vocês não pararem – Dean disse, abrindo a porta da geladeira e pegando uma cerveja.

- Deixa de ser chato, Dean.

- Bitch.

- Jerk – O moreno respondeu, voltando sua atenção à Amelia – Vou no mercado, quer vir junto?

- Não, não, não – Dean respondeu por ela – Eu vou pra não ter que ver esse mel todo de vocês.

- Me traz um pedaço de bolo, Dean? – A garota pediu, sorrindo abertamente.

- Você também? O que tem de errado com vocês? Como alguém prefere bolo a torta?

- Você precisa arranjar uma namorada, só reclama. Precisa relaxar – Sam disse pegando um pouco de dinheiro da sua carteira e entregando ao irmão.

- Volto logo. E estejam vestidos quando eu voltar.

- Não prometo nada – Amelia disse rindo e o loiro saiu da casa.

Com a chaves do Impala na mão, Dean entrou no carro e respirou fundo.

Era bom morar com Amelia e Sam. Depois das caçadas, eles voltavam para casa e tinham comida e uma cama para dormir. Mas o que eles disseram era verdade... Precisava de uma namorada.

As únicas duas mulheres que Dean realmente amou haviam lhe deixado e ele agia como se isso não tivesse o afetado, mas ele sabia a verdade. Cassie provavelmente já estava casada, seguindo a sua vida e Lisa nem se lembrava mais de quem ele era. Culpa dele, é claro. Enquanto ele continuava sozinho. Ele não reclamava, porque a vida que ele levava não o deixaria ter um relacionamento saudável.

Mas estava dando certo para o Sam... Por que não daria certo para ele?

Deu partida no carro e dirigiu. Ele não iria no mercado perto da casa, porque ele era horrível. Resolveu ir até o supermercado perto da rodovia, talvez até encontrasse as coisas por um preço melhor lá.

15 minutos depois chegou ao seu destino. Desceu do carro, e entrou no estabelecimento, indo direto para o setor de bebidas. Pegou algumas garrafas de uísque, alguns packs de cerveja e duas garrafas de vinho para os dois pombinhos que não gostavam de bebida forte. Sam era uma mulherzinha mesmo.

Retirou a lista de compras da carteira e viu a infinidade de coisas que ele precisaria comprar. Foi até a sessão de congelados, pegando massas para pizza entre outras coisas. Um pouco mais para frente ele pôde ver. A sessão de doces e uma torta de morango linda chamando seu nome.

Sem prestar muita atenção, caminhou em direção à torta, ainda lendo a lista de compras, quando de repente seu carrinho encontrou o de outra pessoa.

- Ah, me desculpe, eu não vi você – A bela moça disse para Dean.

- Não, não... – Dean a olhava, como se não acreditasse que aquela linda mulher estivesse realmente diante dele – A culpa foi minha.

- Você deveria levar a torta de pêssego. É a melhor da cidade – Ela sorriu para ele, apontando para os doces do balcão.

- Bom saber – Ele sorriu de volta - Prazer, sou Dean – Ele estendeu a mão para ela.

- Sou Lisa – Ela abriu um largo e brilhante sorriso para ele, apertando sua mão – Não nos conhecemos de algum lugar?

- Acho que eu teria me lembrado de você – Ele deu seu melhor sorriso.

- É, acho que sim – Ela encarava os olhos verdes do loiro.

- E-Eu tenho que ir... – Ele disse com uma expressão triste nos olhos. Não queria deixá-la. Mas não podia arrastá-la para sua vida de novo.

- É, claro. Desculpe – Lisa sorriu de novo – Foi um prazer, Dean.

- O prazer foi todo meu, acredite.

Ela se virou para ir embora. Dean respirou fundo, se amaldiçoando pelo que estava prestes a fazer.

- Lisa, espera...

- O que foi, Dean? – Ela sorriu ainda mais abertamente. Ficou feliz por ele ter

- Eu posso te ligar? Sei que parece meio repentino e vou entender se não quiser passar o seu número, mas...

- Claro – Ela o interrompeu e pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta em sua bolsa – Aqui está meu número.

- Obrigado. Acho que vamos nos dar muito bem juntos.

- Espero que sim. Até mais, Dean – A morena sorriu e piscou para ele.

O coração de Dean mal cabia em seu peito, tamanha sua felicidade. Talvez isso pudesse dar certo dessa vez.

- Até mais, Lisa.

CONTINUE (?)


End file.
